


Echo Chamber

by gothnidai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnidai/pseuds/gothnidai
Summary: There's no need to thank me for providing to you this upmost canon material. Thank you and goodbye.





	

Sometimes Junko couldn’t read her girlfriend.

Sometimes, they were horrible, despairing surprises such as the whole _“so Junko…... I-I was t-thinking about what if…. What if you g-got realllllly sick and I got to t-take care of you…… Forever. I think it would be nice!”_ conversation. That came left of field. Junko had to tell Mukuro to hop in if she saw Mikan trying to recreate that one scene from Misery anytime soon.

But sometimes, Junko couldn’t couldn’t tell if Mikan was trying to make a pass or apologizing. Most of these times started off like this:

_**> >** imm,m ssorrutjty jujnjko i ddi;dndnt meant o ssqueeseze yoi7hr bo9obs aand nowo,, eeveryoyne i s mad at m?e _

Even with using all the data present, with all of her brainpower and knowledge; it all came down to three options.

Mikan wanted to fuck, a pity party, or both. It was usually both.

That’s supppppppppppeerrrr super super super super despairing… Junko didn’t want to constantly reassure her gf that she was totally bangable and didn’t need to listen to chumps like Saionji (who had a shit talent and was forever alone trollolololol anyways). Her phone pinged again.

_**> >** Junjko whyyy do,es everyyone HATE m???e_

Depressed and horny, Junko finally started to text back.

_** >** Who gives a shit if they hate you they suck lmao _

_**> >** jJun ko!!!1!111!!!!!_

_**> >** uwwu …… jjunko,, owo,,, ,,um,mm … yyou k now … i DDI mean to sqqueezee y95ur bo,bse ariler… im sossossrryyyyyyy forgivem em forgive mmeee _

Junko kek’d to herself. Clearly, it was sexting time. At a despairingly slow pace, she began carefully pressing each button on her flip phone. Trying to construct the most erotic, most underwear drenching, the most sexist words ever strung together by a herself to create the emotions known as lust unto Mikan’s very person - blowing her mind upon reading them, knowing she’d never read such unadulterated filth ever again in her life. That the one, the only, Junko Enoshima, SHSL Analyst (lol anal) could ever make her feel that way, that she had spent months and months of research, data crunching and listening just for this very moment.

_**>** lol its cool _

_**>** it was rlly hot tbh lol _

Geez, texting was despairingly hard with a fuckton of fabulous keyrings and stupidly long nails. How was Junko supposed to get off like this? Would fashion be the end of her love life? How could Mikan crytype at such speed?

Truly, her girlfriend had a niche talent. The shsl cry typer.

Junko sighed and took a titty pic instead. She didn’t even have a smartphone with a selfie camera, just her flip phone. This was sheer skill people. Satisfied it was a hot mess, Junko sent it.

_**> >** >//o//<!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> There's no need to thank me for providing to you this upmost canon material. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
